Hoy sera un buen dia
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Una historia de espíritu ligero que escribí así como me salio. Una mañana en la vida de Derpy hooves.


**Hoy será un buen día**

Había dormido poco, o quizá no poco sino menos de lo que recomendado, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella estaba despierta porque hoy sería un buen día.  
Creía haber soñado algo esta noche pero igual que siempre se le había olvidado.  
Despertó antes de lo que debería pero no estaba molesta por eso, por el contrario estaba contenta por ello. Le gustaba dormir pero mientras duerme no puede disfrutar su cama.  
Así que eso hacía, se acurrucaba en las sabanas disfrutando del tacto de las sabanas que le cubren, su peso, su suavidad, el calor de su propio cuerpo apegado a su colchón. Sonríe y aprieta su rostro contra su almohada solo para disfrutar de un poco más de calor.  
Igual no puede quedarse así por más tiempo, de todas formas eso no le molesta porque hoy será un buen día.

Se levantó con cuidado y sus ojos ligeramente desviados entrecerrados, no quería despertar a Carrot Top que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Entra al baño y abre la ducha, con precisión prepara la correcta temperatura del agua, no muy fría para no resfriarse y no muy caliente para no quemarse. En realidad un poco más caliente que fría, le gusta mucho el calor.  
Entra a la ducha y sonríe al sentir el cambio de temperatura, el agua esta tal como le gusta, lava sus rubias crines mientras cierra los ojos mientras deja que cada musculo de su cuerpo capte el calor del agua.  
Las plumas de sus alas rechazan naturalmente el agua así que se dedica con atención a separar delicadamente las plumas para disfrutar del agua en cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Por suerte se levantó temprano así que se permite disfrutar de unos minutos meditando mientras disfruta el golpeteo de las gotas sobre su pelaje.  
Dormir la cansa aún más que estar despierta, cree que es por lo que sueña pero nunca puede recordar que es eso que sueña. Pero eso no importa porque le permite imaginar que es lo que la cansa tanto durante sus sueños. Esta mañana cree que soñó que era una tortuga caminando para comerse una lechuguita. Le gusta pensar que es lo que sueña, le parece divertido.  
No puede pasar más tiempo en la ducha, tiene que salir, pero eso no le molesta porque hoy será un buen día. Se seca el exceso de agua y va para la cocina.

Prende el horno y pone a cocinar unos muffins cuya masa dejo preparada anoche, pone a calentar algo de leche y se queda junto al horno. Le gusta sentir el calor que emana.  
El calor de la cocina la ayuda a secarse por completo, el agua secando su pelaje hace que todo su pelo se infle, toma un cepillo y se peina con cuidado, le gusta cómo se siente el tacto con los pelos del cepillo, es como un masaje. El tiempo pasa y ella se seca mientras se cepilla, se ve tan radiante como todas las mañanas.

Saca los muffins del horno y se sirve un vaso de leche caliente para desayunar.  
Adora los muffins y son la mejor manera de comenzar lo que será un buen día. Esponjosos al tacto y ligeramente dulces al gusto. Le gusta cocinarse porque puede asegurarse que salgan tal como le gustan, no es que no le gusten otros muffins pero si puede desayunar de sus muffins lo hará. Además porque le gusta cocinarlos, así puede darle algunos a sus amigos.  
Los moja en la leche para que se suavicen, se derriten en su boca. No puede evitar soltar una risita de alegría.  
Sonríe en deleite y tararea en voz baja una alegre tonada mientras desayuna.  
Termina de desayunar y deja unos muffins para Carrot Top, sabe que le gustan y siempre es bueno desayunar muffins porque todos los buenos días empiezan con muffins y ella quiere que su amiga tenga un buen día también.

Limpia su vaso y lo utilizado para cocinar sin dejar de tararear porque hoy será un buen día.

Toma su bolso de correo y revisa el reloj, aún le queda tiempo para volar a la oficina postal así que sale temprano.

Todavía no amanece, así que vuela para tener una mejor vista, el azul del cielo comienza a teñirse de rojo y transiciona con lentitud a colores cada vez más claros. Como en una paleta de pintor se ve indistinguible la línea en que el azul pasa a rojo y el rojo a amarillo. Cierra sus ojos dejando que el naranja del amanecer atraviese sus parpados mientras siente la luz en su rostro. Sonríe y tararea en voz alta mientras vuela persiguiendo una brisa cálida.  
Ya es hora de trabajar y cuando un día empieza así ¿Cómo podría no ser un buen día?

**Nota de autor:**

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras esperaba que llegase el profesor de teoría general del derecho y lo primero que hice cuando terminaron as clase fue escribirlo así como me salió.  
No es la gran cosa pero me sentía con ganas de escribir una historia ligera para dedicarle a mi rutina. Soy la clase de persona que disfruta de ella más de lo que disfruta de las sorpresas así que esta es mi forma de expresarlo.


End file.
